wazuraifandomcom-20200214-history
Craftsman
Referred to as Craftsman by the few Human's who have seen him, he is a Siren of great authority. He takes the role as a Scientist to the Siren people and is in direct servitude to the Royal Family. It is believed that he is the creator of the newest installment to the Siren's weaponry. His greatest invention being the Trident would be brought to new heights. Able to draw energy from what the Siren call the "core of Atlantis", it acts similar to electricity but doesn't seem affected by the water where they fire it. Background Born to the Siren race he would be known in his native tongue as انه يدعي, which has yet to be deciphered by other races. Born somewhere south of Minami in a cave where he would reside for years to come. His physical features would change because of this, causing his eyes to become weak to light and his ears would become accustom to the use of echolocation. One day while his father went out to find food, a large kraken-like creature would push into the cave where both انه يدعي and his mother resided. The beast would majorly wound انه يدعي leaving him with a vertical scar down his chest. His mother would suffer a different fate, slaughtered and eaten by the beast in front of the still young Siren boy. His father would return the following day, to find a blood soaked child over the disfigured corpse of his late wife. From this point in انه يدعي life, alot is still shrouded up until his arrival to the Capital city of Atlantis. There he would begin his studies in the field of science known to the Siren. A combination of Shamanistic views and the biological composition of there home world, انه يدعي would attempt to gain recognition from the Royal Family for his creations. Naturally gifted, he would create several unique creations such as goggles that help adjust his eyes that were affixed to the no-light composition of his cavernous home. During an expedition with several assistants of his, انه يدعي would discover a teal colored glowing rock deep in the oceans surrounding Atlantis. Even the branch of Siren connected to the deep waters of this area feared the darkness below the continent due to the monstrous beast said to live there. Not fearing the "beast",انه يدعي would journey down without any problems. The teal rock he discovered would be presented to the Royal Family named قلب الأم. The rock itself had quite unique properties and proved to be able to power certain technologies of the Siren people. After years of development, انه يدعي would turn the rocks energies into the "current" that would charge the Tridents used by Siren warriors. The unique properties of the Trident were its abilities to fire a current of electricity that wasn't affected by the water it flowed through. The first humans who saw this instinctively called it Madō, although its origins are unknown. Personality & Traits A very simplistic being انه يدعي has shown to be quite studious and very tense. Constantly running several scenario's through his mind, he is naturally suspicious off all around him. Only calling few "associates" and not even friends, انه يدعي has shown to keep to himself at most points. Wanting only to prove his worth, something he couldn't do to protect his late mother, he finds that inventing is his way of doing so. Another homage to his shifty and suspicious nature is the years of seclusion he spent in the caverns with his family and the few others he knew, which left him quite alone during most of his childhood. Quite a gentle man, he was one of the few noted Siren to make contact with Human kind in which he saved the two passengers of a sinking fishing boat somewhere off the coast to Minami. As the sailor's thanked him, he instinctively gave a smile back not understanding what they even told him. Powers & Abilities A naturally gifted inventor, انه يدعي is self taught in the field of science known to the Siren kind. Well versed in the field of Shamanism as well as the biology of his people, انه يدعي has inscribed several dozen tablets with his studies which are currently in his quarters in Atlantis. انه يدعي has shown to be quite skilled in the art of drawing shown with his many experiments and schematics. The original product for his Trident design was quite elegant and perfectly matches the real life model currently used. Behind the Scenes Failing to find an actual false-source for Siren "speak", انه يدعي comes from the Arabic form of "he who claims". The cause behind him being referred to as the Craftsman comes from the goggles he wore on his face when he saved them, which reminded one of the sailors whose brother was a carpenter. That sailor would go on to say he was saved by a Craftsman. Category:Articles by KingBarragan Category:Syrens